Snorkass: Microwave Oven Mind Reading Mishap
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: AllStar tried to build a Mind Reading Device out of parts found at the Snorktown dump so he could read Occy's mind, the results weren't so pleasent. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar was in his room after a trip to the dump, he managed to find an old CRT TV set and decides to bring it home so he could take it apart. Occy managed to help him carry the thing home as it was quite heavy, once in his bedroom AllStar got out a screwdriver and began to take the cover off.

"I wonder why anyone would snork away a perfectly good TV," wondered AllStar as he takes a look inside. All the circuits were waterproofed as all electronics in Snorkland, they were coated with a special polymer including all the small parts. AllStar takes great care as he removes the TV's insides and lays them all out in separate piles right beside him.

This wasn't the only thing he took apart, in the past week he took apart a microwave, a stove, a car, and a computer. And now, he's taking apart an old TV set that is made for Analog television.

After taking apart the TV, he then tries to take all the stuff together and tries to think of something to make out of them. Occy then swims in and coos as he tugs on AllStar's shirt with his tentacle, "Yes Occy?" asked AllStar.

Occy opens his mouth and points to it, then AllStar's star buckle slowly started to spin. "I just got a star-bright idea," claimed AllStar, "I'll build a mind reading device, that way I can understand what your saying."

Occy coos later then rubs his stomach, "Oh right, dinner." said AllStar.

After pouring Occy's food in his Octopus bowl, the red octopus digs in as AllStar walks back to his room. He begins to sketch out a diagram and managed to come up with with a seemingly perfect design, "If I attached the Magnetron to the Analog Antenna," says AllStar to himself, "I'll might be able to built myself that Mind Reading Device."

AllStar tunes down the Magnetron to a certain frequency and used a soldering gun to attach the Antenna to it's electrodes, then hooked up a circuit board together and solders them in place. After 20 minutes, he managed to build a weird looking device. It look like someone stuck an antenna to a circuit board, a plug from the TV was then soldered into the circuit board assuming that he's going to try to use the electricity from the wall to power his device.

When his friends came over to see him, AllStar a ring with electrodes attached to the device wrapped around his head as he sits on a chair. "What is that AllStar?" asked Casey.

"It's a mind reading device," says AllStar, "I'm going to try to read Occy's mind with it."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Dimmy.

"It worked for Dr. Strangesnork," claimed AllStar.

"Yeah, right after it blew up in his face." laughed Junior, "I bet you'll fry your brains with that thing AllWet, if you have any brains to speak of."

"Oh very funny Junior," spat AllStar, "I'll show you this would work."

Occy of course, was not sure if this was a good idea to begin with. He just sits there in the corner as AllStar places his hand on the switch, "Firing up!" he warned before he flipped the switch, and sure enough...

BOOM!

The whole placed filled with smoke, when it cleared AllStar's head was covered in soot and his machine as melted into the table. Junior can't help but laughed out loud, "You surely need to go back to school AllSmoked!" he joked, "This is better than that time you got snorked by that Snork Eater."

Occy growls at him in response, but before the octopus begins to chase him AllStar soon realized something. "Something doesn't smell right," said AllStar as he puts his hand on his head, "Oh oh, my snork is gone!"

"Maybe it retracted into your head," joked Junior.

"No, it feels like it has been ripped off," claimed AllStar, "Before anyone panics, let's find it and head to Dr. Gallio's place before..."

"Beep beep!" tooted Tooter as he points towards AllStar.

"It's on your lap," translated Daffney.

AllStar looked down and saw his amputated snork lying on his lap, he'd just past out at the sight of it.

When AllStar woke up, he finds himself laying on the operating table at Dr. Gallio's laboratory table with his friends surrounding him. He puts his hand on his head and finds his snork is there, "Thank Neptune," said AllStar relieved.

"So you were trying to build a Mind Reading Device?" asked Dr. Gallio as he stands nearby.

"Yes, apparently it didn't go so well." admitted AllStar.

"You probably hooked the electrodes on backwards AllWet," noted Junior.

"Maybe so, I should stick to battery power for the time being." said AllStar, "Thanks Uncle Gallio."

"No no, thank you for not bleeding all over my table like you did last time." said Dr. Gallio.

AllStar was soon hit with a flashback of that time he was nearly eaten by a shark, then fainted at the thought of it and flopped back onto the table with spirals in his eyes. "You wanna carry him back home?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"No, let's leave him here for the time being." said Casey, "Cause when he turned that 'thing' on, he fried the circuits in his house. By the time his dad realized what happen, AllStar wouldn't be there to take blame."

"That's smart," said Junior, "I was the one who took care of what's left of the device."

Truth is, he puts the crude Mind Reader Device in AllStar's trash can. Which explodes and shot the can straight across Snorkland and into the Wetworth's house through Junior's bedroom window and wrecked everything inside, now that's quite smart of Junior as he dropped a battery into the trash can before closing the lid on it.

**THE END**


End file.
